One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 4
"There you are Caramel." Boomed Riker. Everyone turned around. Whispers erupted from the line. "Oh god! It's the Metal Emperor!" "What is He doing here?" "You think he's going to participate?!" Kent looked back. "Grandson!! Wait...Riker!!" He cheered and rushed up to him. "How're you?" "I'm not your grandson!" Riker barked. He walked ahead, and grabbed a pencil. He writes his name, and many pirates, looking gulp, and walk away, not wanting to participate. Riker, looks to them, and walks away. "If you want to come, follow me." - Riker, was with them at a popular milkshake joint. "Must I pay for you all?" Kent looked back at Nova. "Are we broke?" "At the moment. Yes, unless someone brought their allowance." She responded shyly. "I didn't know we were going to be brought here. I'm sorry." "It's alright Nova." Kent assured. "No one knew." He turned to Riker. "So yeah, we are broke. Do you have enough for 16+ people?" Wayward rose his hand. "I can pay for myself. But I would still like free stuff." "Anyone else can pay for themselves?" Questioned Kent. Raion and Fantasia rose their hands. Riker, groaned, and put a bag of gold at the table. "So, let's see... Oh, I know, the race. Tack, Beta, you have to have these guys in your crew. I will take the smartest." Swizzz, kicks his feet up, and Riker is doing the same. "You." "Pretty much. I'm the only one that can learn through touch." Swizzz begins to move his hand closer to Riker and Riker swats it away. "I see. No touching." Hayley walks up to Riker. "As much as I don't want to..i need you to have me and my crew also." "Great, I have the girl who tries to kill Caramel, my 2nd Mate. You will fit in great. Now, anyone have any thing to mutter, scream, hiss, or the like? No? Good. The announcer will annoucne our competition, and the event. If you excuse me, I have money to win." "How much money is on the line here?!" Asked Wayward. - Gale and Brog sit on the upper deck looking out at the sea. "So. We're in the future..what can you tell me about my future?" "Vice Admiral Gale. I'm sorry but I don't know anything other than your major busts." "Eh. That's good enough." Georgiana comes to the upper deck. "Gale. I need a word with you." She takes him to the side. "Don't do that! You could mess up the timeline." "How would you know?" "I don't. And neither do you. So be careful about what you ask." "Really?" Selena, looking at the two, span her body, and leaned to them, with sparkles in her eyes. "You guys are so cool... I wish I was as cool as you two, but I never can. But, if today works great, maybe I could do great!" Brog, sitting down, turned on a den den mushi. "Vice admiral Terry, what time do we attack... 7 hours? Great." He clicked his den den mushi, and walked ahead. The 50 ships behind his, were silenty swimming, and he gripped his sword. "Pirates, we will purge thee! LET'S DO THIS MARINES!" Many, yell in unison, with Gale watching. "How come the marines from our time aren't as enthusiastic?" - Kent and Tack sit at the bar wolfing down food and swallowing milkshakes. "More please!" They say together holding their empty plates. Chi and Christie look at them in amazement. "Th-there's no way they can eat that much!" Chi exclaimed. "It's physically impossible!" "Well Tack is made of rubber. So his body can expand and he can eat more than the average person..but I don't know about Kent." "Impressive." Chi examined Kent carefully. "Tell me..how're you able to eat more than humanly possible?" Kent looked up. "Well...I guess I burn off more fat and calories than I consume. I don't know." Kent looked back down and his food was gone. "Tack!" Tack, covered his mouth, and shook his head. "Nopahtdde, daisytdb easthd youasgeb froshdtw!" Oak, pointed out what Tack said. "No, didn't eat your good. I believe he has though." "So do I. But it's alright. Some more please!" Before his plate was refilled the announcer blared on the microphone. "Alright!! It's almost time for the first event. So all of those participating meet up at the shore of the island in ten minutes. I repeat. Ten minutes!!" Tack, stood up, and grinned. "Party time." - All the boats, about 600, were on the shore, with dozens of cameras around them, watching. The announcer, a man with black sunglasses, and spiky black hair, was screaming into a microphone. "ALRIGHT! HERE, IS THE RULES! YOU MUST GET TO 3 ISLANDS, HAVE THE CAMERAS SEE YOU, AND YOU CAN WIN! THE 2ND ISLAND, WILL BE A RESTING SPOT! NOW, THE ODDS ARE IN EVERYONE, BUT THE MAIN PERSON WHO EVERYONE WANTS TO WIN... IS XANDER! THE DARK MERCHANT! THE MAN WITH A BOUNTY OF 172 MILLION ! So, let's have fun, maim each other, and remember... If a marine spots ya, just say sorry, blow that ship up, and party! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!" "Attack Pirates!! Are you ready?!" Shouted Tack. "YEEAHHHH!!!" They shouted back. "Gear Pirates!! Are you ready?!!" Called Kent. They all rose their hands in the air. "One. Two. Three." "KASSAI!!" The Gear and Attack Pirates meet up on the ship. "Tack. From her until further notice, I'm under your command." Kent stated. "Lets do this Captain!" "AWESOME!" - Beta, was crying, and in a corner, with Rosa on board, kicking him in the back. "Get up, don't worry, I won't make fun of you... Oh who am I kidding!" - Riker, looking at the others, grumbled, and pointed ahead. "Let's go." - Xander, on an extremely huge ship, drinking a martini, looked to the Attack Pirates. "We meet again, heh heh..." - The marines, finally get to an island, and Brog, stands at the shores. Hyperion, close to him, folds his arms, and leans to him. "What's the plan?" "We wait... and they come." Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters